WITCH: Fury of the Scathed
by Alter-Knight
Summary: this is in the same style as "13th portal" but on a different pathway
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think I understand what I intended to tell. I thought it was what I would like to tell but I didn't possess the knowledge at that time. So before you begin (again) here are a few thing recommended to know: I am using elements from stories that are not mine to possess or own. This story contains percentages of originality. Also I've decided to rewrite partially everything so this will be a different storypath that I'm attempting to build. Also this story might have music inside so if you see italic words with two stars from left to right, you know what to do. Anyway I hope you have a great time reading this on the first day of fall and I'll see you all soon.

Chapter 1:

The autumn sun peeks over from behind the skyscrapers located in the city of Heatherfield. Seagulls began to take flight and make their calls in the air. As dawn began, so did the lives of every civilian and citizen of Heatherfield, including five special people with one special life altogether.

Inside a Frog themed room, an alarm clock was ticking down to the time that was set on. Will Vandom was half awake and in ten seconds, the alarm clock began to play music.

*Caleigh Peters- I can do anything*

Will's morning routine was practically average as such: leap into the shower, find something to wear, eat breakfast whether its self-prepared or made, read the paper for upcoming events, and either wait for her mother to get ready and drop her off or take her bike. An hour had passed and Will was going to be late so she decided to rely on pedal power. While standing outside with her bicicle at her side, she took a moment to absorb the beauty of this day: The orange leaves residing on trees, the golden sun over the horizon, the crisps breeze and scent of autumn's wind. It was depressing that she had to take it all in single handedly but a hand rested on her left shoulder and a gentle tranquil voice had her attention:

"Wait…let's see it together"

In her mother's hand were car keys, and will walked out of the house again…with the bicycle placed back inside.

Irma Had a rude awakening with his brother Chris but without threating him to snap his neck and make it look like an accident or chasing him around the house, she simply smiled; and there was a reason behind that smile: She threaten him to snap his in half and treat him like a cripple…if he gives her another rude awakening; listening to Irma made Chris back away slowly and blaze. With an audacious grin on her face, she unraveled the covers and move out of her bed. Minutes ago she had a shower and fixed her hair a bit. Her blue eyes stared upon the mirror and admired her handiwork. Her father, Lt. Thomas Lair was waiting for her downstairs and she arrived completely dressed for class. After a few moments of eating breakfast with her family, she said her Shore-Neggars (a word she and Hay-Lin made up during time together watching flicks) and ran towards the bus.

Taranee was in her room, sleeping soundly for a few hours. Downstairs everybody was busy with everyday cook-life: Theresa scanned through different cases submitted by lawyers, Lionel browsing a profile on one of his clients, and Peter was eating breakfast while saving a plate for her sister. Moments later, she was dressed, cleansed, and before walking out of her room donned her glasses. Peter knocked on her door and told her sister if she was ready. She opened the door and told him 'yes' and walked downstairs to the breakfast nook.

"There's two pieces of French toast left. Better hurry before either one parent or knows about it!" said Peter

Taranee only smiled at that remark "No need to tell me twice" said Taranee

Sitting at the breakfast nook was her mother, Theresa cook, who was taking a sip of homemade iced coffee, and her father, Lionel, who was reading the paper. Taranee couldn't help but take in all of the tranquility of this beautiful moment. A decent way to start autumn.

If you're considered a person with a perchance of detecting a genetic train that you have seen before in a TV series of film, then you can instantly compare and/or contrast her to Paxton, Heard, Tisdale, or Panettiere herself. However, If you are a person that has recently moved into Heatherfield, only two things can happen: the opposite effect where you see her first, and see a film with said actresses or you are introduced to an amazing beautiful woman: Cornelia Hale.

She Treated her mornings like every other morning: Fresh shower, Hair management, Makeup for the day while spending 20 minutes behind a mirror, and find something that is appropriate to wear…for Cornelia to wear. A person who resides in the divine light will instantly think of a character from a 90's teen chick flick, but would understand that it is not what anybody thinks. Ever since her father became a banker she had experience a lifestyle of a modern-day princess; little did she know that there was a modern-day princess. Her name is Lillian Hale.

Maybe it's typical, common behavior that taller siblings are supposed to 'hate' smaller siblings but Cornelia doesn't hate her little sister, just the actions she commits out of childlike anger that triggers her anger. Today, Annoyance didn't began to manifest because of today and with her decision made, She walked out of her room and sported a pair of black denim jeans, a gray colored sweater, a black ribbon around her neck, and brown mid-calf boots. In that moment she knew she was ready for autumn.

Raven-colored hair danced along the wind the feeling on beats pulsated in her chest. A feeling of speed. A feeling of power. A feeling of wind. And in an instant it was known: Hay-Lin was running. From a parent's ears, Hay-Lin made an excuse as to why she was running late, (in both terms) to her grandmother, every word was honest. As she dashed and dodged obstacles in her path, the clock began to tick down. In the stories she read, she would find an alley and take to the skies reaching her destination faster; discreetly of course. Hay-Lin wishes she could, but it doesn't work that way. It was just like the lyrics to the song: If you want to fly, all you need…in friendship. Who knew it had a literal sense of the phrase. Within 12 seconds, Hay-Lin arrived in front of Sheffield institute which opened its doors to its students, and allowing them to walk in. Only one can hope that there's enough energy for her to go through 8 hours of class.

"The knocking ceased suddenly, although the echoes of it were still in the house. He heard the chair drawn back, and the door opened. A cold wind rushed up the staircase, and a long loud wail of disappointment and misery from his wife gave him the courage to run down to her side, and then to the gate beyond. The street lamp flickering opposite shone on a quiet and deserted road."

Sitting on the large desk was Mr. Sirvoight. He had fishished reading the last paragraph of the story along with the rest of the class who was following along.

"Ok class, Based on what we've read together, can anyone of you tell me the overall theme of the story?"

"Be careful what you wish for…obviously." Cornelia said in a deadpan manner.

"Actually Ms. Hale that's the moral, I'm looking for the theme of it also known as the main idea expressed in it. So with that being said…can anyone tell me the theme of the story?"

The entire class remained silent for a moment.

"Anyone? Anyone that was paying attention to the story and not waiting for it to end?" more silence befell, until a hand with beads around the wrist was raised.

"Unintended consequence"

Mr. Sirvoight was transfixed and dumbfounded by the answer. "One more time please?"

"The theme of the story is unintended consequences." Said Taranee

"Correct, Ms. Cook and I'm sure you all know the definition and/or meaning of the word consequence, right? Well I am here to tell you why the correct answer included the adjective unintended. You see, unintended consequences or unforeseen consequences, are outcomes that one cannot foresee and are intended by an action of purpose and these said consequences are classified into three types: Benefit, drawback, and a perverse result. The benefit type refers to terms describing benefits such as luck or a windfall. A drawback-type refers to a desired effect in addition to a detriment which can be unexpected or not. Such as Mr. and Mrs. White whose desire was untold riches at the cost of their son's life and then there is the perverse result or commonly known as: the backfire. This type can be simplify classified in a few words: A solution with a probable chance of worsening a problem. So can anyone tell me which type that this particular consequence featured in this story falls under?"

"If any of you don't have an answer, you're in luck; each of you have until Friday to give me not only an answer but a best answer. Also, There's a quiz coming up so I hope you all of you have taken notes during our reading session which was instructed on the worksheet given to each of you if not, well consider this idea as extra credit by 30% So, 3 days to study up and in exchange, no homework for the following three days."

"This concludes our lecture for today. I shall theoretically see you all tomorrow…with a practice quiz at the ready. I must advise to each of you to not blow it on the last minute…that means you, Irma.

Irma widen her eyes in shock while the class only snickered, including her friends (especially Cornelia Hale)

The bell rings, signaling the end of class and the beginning of the afternoon. Among the crowd of students walking out of the institute, Will and her friends decided to head towards their local coffee shop. Two months have passed and there was no sign of abnormality in their lives. However the heart remained in the possession of Will Vandom; waiting for the time to be used (actually used) in the past two months they've celebrated summer vacation both individually and altogether. There were times when the heart was used and the wings of the guardians spouted and soared through the air; in Hay-Lin's case a little faster. Now there were back in session, following a regular day cycle. They've arrived at the coffee shop, placed their order, and took their respected seats.

"I must admit, the redecorations are top notch. I can't believe it took these guys a week to make them." Said Hay-Lin

"I've always thought it would take two months…seems unlikely to complete in 7 days." Said Taranee "Well there was this one guy that made something in 7 days a long time ago…"

The sentence that Irma was going to finish was interrupted by one of the employees who has their food ready.

"There you go ladies and I will be back with the bill ready." "Thanks…Talana." Said Will.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Talana" That is what your name tag said, right?"

"Yes, but…you're the first one to say it. I mean not that people don't use my name except for my family, but customers along with my boss don't not only not use my name but…"

Talana was interrupted by Will "Hey' it's cool. You don't have to feel that way. Not everybody pays attention to detail but today, someone did."

A cheerful smile grew on Talana's face "You know what, just for that, you and/or your friends can have some lattes on the house the next time you walk in here."

"Great. We hope to see you there."

"You too." Talana walked to the other table and Will and her friends to a sip from their cups.

"Her name tag?"

"I like people to be noticed. People shouldn't call others by their professional names, right?"

"Doesn't bother oracle himerish." Said Irma "Speaking of which how things are over there, Hay-Lin?"

"No clue, Grandma Lin didn't say and that doesn't sound like her, and it was my grandmother. I hope she's not keeping anything from us."

Taranee was the first to interject "To be honest, we don't know if it's for good or bad. Remember the time when Mrs. Lin invited all of us that time?"

"Which time?"

"That time. The first time? The time that our minds were opened? The time that told us that it was our time?"

"You mean the time that we were chosen? Yeah?" "Well maybe it's that reason Mrs. Lin didn't say anything. She wanted the time to be right. If it was time for us to meet, she would've set up a time to do so. Give your grandma some time to sort this out. I'm positive that in the right time-"

"Can I stop you right there 'cause if you say Time one more time I will generally splash cocoa towards your face." Said Cornelia

A stunned expression grew on everyone's face except Cornelia's. Irma was the first to comment.

"I don't think she has that ability yet, corny."

"I was talking about iced cocoa, and I was kidding! And unless you want me to do it to you, don't call me corny!"

"Sorry…didn't mean to say that….I meant blonde pepper."

"Blonde pepper?"

"You don't think I've heard that threat somewhere? Hell even Hay-Lin seen the film and she agrees with me!"

"Actually you're partially right. She did have blonde hair but there are other shades of blonde that are considered colored blonde. For example strawberry blonde." "Oh. Kind of like Amy Jamays or that waitress girl Tamara."

"Talana." Taranee corrected Irma.

"Right, sorry."

Will's phone began to beep and she answered a voice told her to walk outside and she complied. The voice belonged to none other than Matthew Olsen. They were physically away for the whole summer but manage to enjoy their time together. Will recalled that matt was forming not only a new band but teaching a new member how to rock the bass.

"That sounds cool, I hope this new guitarist learned something from your expertise."

"I'd say she has potential."

"She?"

"Anyone can play a guitar, will."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You just said she in that voice."

"What voice?"

"The voice the girls usually make when they fell threatened."

"Threatened by what?"

"A girl in a man's life."

"I haven't met her so I can't be threatened and if I did I'll do my best to play it cool. But no promises." "Great, we're rehearsing on Saturday. Feel like coming over to watch?"

"If I ace the quiz then yes."

"Cool. Good luck and hopefully, I'll see you Saturday."

"Hopefully. See ya matt."

Will returned to the restaurant and continued spending time with her friends. The next following hours involved Will and her short journey home. It a taken a while for her mother to rent out a new apartment, but it was worth the wait and oddly enough it was to Will's liking; Their summer vacation involved a huge amount of cash and will's mother used the rest to afford a new apartment While opening the door with her new key, Will discovered the apt. room was empty and that there was no one home. The only thing present was a note on the refrigerator:

Will,

I have went to the store to pick up ingredients for Monday.

Try to tidy up your room after sw-opping the floor. I'll be back momentarily

-mom

Will chuckled at the attempt of her mother constructing a new word. With no time to waste she found a pair of latex gloves, a bucket and mop, and with the assistance of her technopathy, he commanded one of her own mystical JARVI and began sw-opping the floors. It was pleasant to listen to Mindy Morrison while at the same time…feel like her. Suddenly the phone rang with the caller ID that read "H"

H: Will, Disc night on Saturday. U in?

W: What time?

H: starts 8. Pick something cool

W: I will. Thanks

Will had instantly brainstormed ideas for what to bring on disc night: She could pick out a box set from her mother's collection, she could pick out a box set or DVD from her estranged fathers' collection, and she could make a trip to Grievous' Cloak or search online. Suddenly, an idea grew. All she had to do was hope it would work. Until that idea can be used however, her head must be crammed. How difficult can it be to study for a test involving a story?

Ok! I think this might the one and it is perfect for the one. Consider this a way to celebrate the first day of autumn. Also if you notice, there's a paragraph used by W.W. Jacobs. (Just to prevent copywrite issues) If you like, comment, add to favorites, and send a PM to me in you have questions.

Happy September to all and a pleasant Labor day in three days.

-A.K.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings everybody! I hope you all had a pleasant Labor day and I'm very sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. It practically sucks so much "Kelso" that you can't do anything on a specific day. Luckily There's still time. So ladies and germs prepare yourselves, prepare yourselves for TWOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Invader Zim reference, by the way)

Inside a shack located next to a suburban house, a slightly piercing noise was heard by a pair of ears; multiplied by 4. This noise came from a guitar, and it was preparing to play. A few chairs were led out and sitting on one of them was Will Vandom. In front of her was a small stage platform with Joel Wright and a bass guitar around his shoulder, Matt Olsen and his guitar standing adjacent left to Will's right, and a drum set…operated by Talana Dawson. There were a few things that was to Will's surprise and will soon be the surprised to others: Talana was talented with music was one of them, and the fact that she lives in a nice neighborhood. How can someone like her be a coffee server/waitress? A question answered by none other than Talana.

According to Talana, she only started tom play and sings whenever to "heal herself" and she was natural at best. The only reason she and her sister mover to Heatherfield was that her mother died while giving her life and it was no one else but her and her taller sister. Word got around to the two and in a snapping motion, they've made a resideiment in Heatherfield. With a boom mic in front of her face, and with the guitars in tune to their respected tones, a test sound was made and a song began to play.

* * *

 **Insert Wonder by Megan McCauley**

* * *

"Alright let me get this straight: Talana Dawson which is her full name by the way, who just so happens to be a coffee server/waitress is secretly a Bad-ass drummer?"

Yeah it was surprising to me, too. Maybe she's angst ridden and plays the drums to heal herself. I mean she lose her mom you know. How come we haven't seen her in school before? She told me she graduated early and was earning money at a coffee shop ever since. Funny story: that's her favorite music group. Along with Megan McCauley. Wait 'till she hears Karmilla, then she'll have a new favorite.

Everyone met inside Irma's house which was also the place where disc night would be held in. The point of disc night was for a person to select a disc that serves as a source for entertainment. Irma's parents agreed that her friends can spend the night in exchange for good behavior. Thomas Lair had to work a double tonight so that meant two things: Anna Lair was in charge of the girls along with Chris, and there was a 90% chance of all of them behaving well. When Will arrived last inside Irma's she walked upstairs and told her friends about Talana and her life. Everyone was fascinated by what each of them heard.

"Have you asked her about disc night? It would've been cool if she joined us."

"She doesn't have a disc. She and her sister spend days off by Sizzle and Ruse Master game rooms."

"So…they're shut-ins?"

"For an even number of hours. They spend the rest of their day outside and hang out in their desirable joints."

"Oh I get it. In brightest day they're outdoorsy and in blackest night they're shut-ins."

"Actually, it the opposite."

"Well, that's neat."

"In a non-sarcastic manner."

"I'll pretend you mean that." said Irma thus causing Cornelia to raise her finger without her and/or the others noticing. "And I'm sure we'll have a real conversation with Talana; in the meantime, let get down to business."

"Do, let's." said Taranee

They set their bags on the floor and unzipped each one with contents inside. Irma had her DVD player ready for tonight along with her chosen movie but she decided to wait for her friends to pull out their movie choices. If it a film previously seen by them they would either select the remaining, see it again differently, or share more information about the selected movie regarding to bonus materials, commentaries, gag reels, etc. However, if it's a new movie or a classic, it would be on a majority vote.

"Soooo…what did you guys bring with you?" said Will

"I've brought The Invocation with me."

"Seen it" said Will

"Seen it" said Irma

"Too busy with the restaurant." Said Hay-Lin

"Seen it a week ago." Said Cornelia

"Did you see it on TV?" said Irma.

"Yes?"

"Then you didn't see it.

"What do you mean?"

"It only counts if it's theatrical on TV, there are too many things squeezed in because of full screen, and stuff was sliced out so you've missed out on best moments. Lucky for you and you guys, I have the theatrical cut so that means nothing altered in the movie, except for the deleted scenes but you know what I mean." Said Taranee

"Good point." too busy to know about it.

A small laugh was made by Taranee. "Funny story: I was going to bring the board game along but it's probably unnecessary…in our case."

Tilted heads and eyebrow raises were made by 4 of the girls; this made Taranee go into exposition.

"We have powers. The characters in the movie have powers as well. There was a board game about it not too long ago."

"Why would it be unnecessary for us?" said Will

"The opening scene features a board game that they were playing and we already have a source of power so…"

"Ok. I get the concept now, Taranee"

Hay-Lin was next with her selected movie:

" _Genus_?" said Will

"I've heard cool stuff about it." said Hay-Lin "I don't know why it would be in a horror section. What's horrifying about a woman with freaky cool alien powers?"

"Nerissa, Cedric, and Miranda? With children?"

"I can't whether that was morbidly funny, regularly funny, out just plain 'DF' gross."

"It's definitely one or the other.

Will was next with not only her choice of movie but a favorite courtesy of her mother Susan Vandom:

" _Jackal Horrible_."

"Is this uhhh, some kind of chick flick?

"Not necessarily. It features chicks but it's all about one chick reaching her goal. There's a small amount of drama but features good music.

"Exactly; it's a chick flick.

"What Irma is trying to say is that it's predictable, to her at least. I'm not sure what you guys think.

"I think we sure wait until everything is out."

Cornelia's choice was considered passable:

" _Geaoway Brom_."

"Gi (as in karate gi)-ahh-oo-way br-ohh-mm and its pretty epic when you take a look at the cover art. A boy discovers a stone with an amazing secret and this amazing puts him in danger along with people he meets and he's on the run from an evil king who wants the stone for himself by sending out his soldiers along with a magical bad guy who creates these soldiers with creepy crawlies on their faces and-"

"You chose this film because of Vance Michael Justine, didn't you?"

It also had Rachel Beckensale in the movie, and that is the MAIN reason why I chose this movie.

"Ri-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iiiiiiiii-ee-t-ah"

Alright, so we have a fantasy thriller, A sci-fi flick unknown to us even Hay-Lin, a covert X-rated flick (another finger moment by Cornelia) and as Taranee corrected: A chick flick that only appears to be a chick flick but could be possibly be something else entirely. I guess that one of these can work out for all five of us…Unless of course you desire to see one wild chick with a Kick-ah Butt-ah soundtrack all fused into one instant classic!

In the grasp of Irma's hand was Punk Babe, and suddenly all five of them were at a crossroads.

It is a good thing that it was a three day weekend for all of them.

* * *

A/N: I understand that it's belated, but maybe in a time zone it's happening so you can't really blame me. Also everything with a computer monitor was close…so there's that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall post again (hopefully) and to people in a time zone: happy labor day and to those in mine: have a pleasant evening.

-A.K.


End file.
